Media watermarking (e.g., such as audio watermarking, video watermarking, etc.) can be used to identify media, such as television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, advertisements (television and/or radio), downloaded media, streaming media, prepackaged media, etc. For example, media watermarks, such as audio watermarks, are used extensively by audience measurement entities to monitor radio station broadcast signals and identify the station and/or program to which a radio receiver is tuned. Radio station watermarking techniques identify radio station broadcasts by embedding one or more codes (e.g., one or more watermarks) conveying identifying information, and/or an identifier that may be mapped to identifying information, into an audio component of the radio station broadcast. To identify a watermarked broadcast, the watermark(s) are extracted and, for example, decoded and/or used to access a table of reference watermarks that are mapped to identifying information, such as a radio station identifier, a radio program identifier, etc.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.